rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Penny-lee
Penny-Lee, a traveling human adventurer. Most of what is known about her is from assumptions around the people of Gielinor. Though, not many people believe she exists. Personality, pre-rp history Most of how Penny acts is from her learning of others. Having been around many Warriors, Mages, and Archers in her time. Her peronsality is normally quiet, but she is open hearted to anyone she knows nothing about. And thus so, rumours get to her quite easily. If she hears one thing bad about a person she knows or has never met, her mind begins to fill with doubt. When she is angry, he anger knows no bounds, lightning bolts would streak from her hands in little ember bursts. Though nomally, her personality remains neutral. She is sick of always losing and gaining, loving and hating. Before she started her journey around Gielinor, she lived with her two brothers and father. Her brother's names where Jonny and Chris. Jonny was 15 at the time of Penny's birth, with Chris at the age of 14. By the time Penny was able to understand her brothers (At the age of 12), she learned that they worshiped the gods Saradomin and Zamorak. Jonny worshipping Saradomin, with Chris worshipping Zamorak. Though, even if the books said that the two religions would fight endlessly, Jonny and Chris got along perfectly. Religion was just a word to them, for brothership is a bond no one can break. Her father's name was Ben, Sir Ben to be historical, he was a mighty warrior. Sir Ben would tell stories to all three of them when he could, telling stories about their mother, Meiling. Meiling was a powerful fighter who hailed from foreign lands, Meiling and Ben met during a war against clans. Meiling's fighting style was Tai-chi, as apposed to Ben's sword and shield. Due to these stories, Penny would go and train in the woods nearby, fighting off the goblins one by one by herself. But as she grew older, the monsters grew more stronger. Thus so, she started to use the sword and shield style, along with her magic. But it had come the time that her father had died, and thus brang the time she had to adventure alone. Post-rp Setting out from Lumbridge, her adventure started. She had visited Lumbridge to gain some supplies, if she was ever going to survive for more than a year. Her first stop was Falador, a kingdom she had learned about in books. At this time, it was ruled heavily under the Saradomin Plague. It had taken her time to learn more about this plague, but thus sickened her. 'Those who do not hail to Saradomin will be killed on the spot!' To see something she has lived so long without, something so evil. She had grabbed her items and left the Kingdom of Falador. Varrock was her next stop. She was relieved that all religions were accepted here, though sickened her again when she learned of their fighting. After a night at the Dancing Donkey Inn, just outside of Varrock, she made her way back to Lumbridge. She had stayed there for years on end afterwards, living her life normally until a mage came to visit. "Adventerer Penny! The Wizard Tower would like to invite you to a meeting at Rimmington! Please use the loadstone network to get there quicker! Meeting starts tomorrow!" And thus so, the mage had run off to give the next invitation, leaving behind a book on the ground of Penny The book was the general book on teleportation, and out of curiousity Penny had read through it. All the while, pondering if she would go. But it was too late to decide, as it was nearing nightfall. 'Might as well.' She muttered, walking to her bed to sleep, thus so the next day came. 'Avictas, Polly, Port Sarim!' Though, suddenly she was stuck in-between the teleportation process, stuck in the split world process. Blackness, dispair, death. Anything horrible that you can name, was right there in-front of her at that very moment. 'AvictasPollyPortSarim!' She had gotten herself out of that horrible world, and back to the greener side of things. And so, she made her way to Rimmington, waiting a full day for the wizards. When noticing that no one was going to show up, she made her way back to Port Sarim, when she came across a group of Zamorakians surrounding a female with the Holy Symbol of Saradomin around her neck. "Saradomin filth! How would you like to be the one being kicked around then!" Zamorakian #1 laughed "I bet you sacrifice your own filth to your precious 'Saradomin'" Zamorakian #2 spat on her. "Hey, Zamorakians! Get out, now!" Penny had put up her fists, forgetting that she didn't have any weapons. "Oh look at at that! Another little one to play with!" Zamorakian #1 pulled out his Zamorak Staves along with the others A long battle had ensured, ending with the Zamorakian's running home. "And stay out, filth!" The female that Penny had saved was named Meghan, human like herself. She'd explain how the Zamorakians have gotten worse since Port Sarim was rebuilt, and that the king was to blame. King "Aztarwyn" a king of which Penny thought was long gone. But even so, she had no choice but to live until the current king's rules. Through that time, she had fought and lost many of who she deemed a friend. And then came the time where she had visited Falador again, in hopes that the town was a better place. "Hail Saradomin!" The collective cheers of many in blue robes was heard, bringing Penny in closer. It was a clan deticated to Saradomin. Penny scoffed at the very idea of this clan, but she had nothing else to go back to, everything was gone out of her reach. She joined in, joining the ranks and going on a journey with them. Awhile later, it came the day before her initiation into the clan, she had met a fairy named 'Ingrid' who was Penny's 'Fairy Friend' And due to her color, thought was a Guthix Worshipper. Penny and Ingrid sat in Yanille to discuss each other's lives, having to leave to go somewhere later on. Their next encounter being at the St. Rimmington's Church, to watch a new initiation. Penny stayed behind to speak with Ingrid, later walking off to Falador. Though, passing the Grotworm Cave, Ingrid was attracted to the energy source deep within the cave. Without gathering her courage, Penny dived in to save Ingrid from the depths below. Once reaching the energy barrier down below, Penny had tried to get Ingrid out, resorting to smacking her away in order to get her out. She later took Ingrid to Falador, seeking her cure. Penny later met a Sorcerer, who helped her create a Magic Potion to revive Ingrid from the massive energy she absorbed in the Grotworm Caves. Later meeting Torrcs, another member of the Saradomin clan. They all talked for awhile, until a Slayer showed up. The Slayer had gotten Ingrid's attention more than Penny has ever been able to. Which, in fact, enraged her. As you can never trust a slayer. Though later through the conversation, Penny had to leave for awhile with Torrcs, as he was getting more and more hungry throughout the conversation. As Penny and Torrcs returned, Ingrid and the Slayer were gone. Penny's heart sunk, as she was very overprotective of Ingrid, like a mother more or less. When finding Ingrid due to the help of a Saradomin stranger, Penny had found Ingrid, pouring her heart out for Ingrid. Gaining a shed tear of liquid pride from Torrcs. Though, Ingrid had attacked Torrcs shortly after, giving Penny enough reason to become angry at the Slayer. Angry enough that she had casted lightning at the Slayer. Afterwards when Ingrid flew away, Penny had her heart sunken. She had retreated to the White Wolf Mountains in order to rethink her life. "Hail Saradomin. I am your blind vessal, I will never question your will. I will kill all evil in this world." It had taken her time to come back to her senses, when she attented a meeting at the Clan Cididel. It's there that she had direct trading ports with the Zamorakian Red Mages and the Guthix Green Mages. This angered two of the three clan members within the meeting. "Sister Penny, I request that you step down from the holy step of one Saradomin's followers and leave this clan. Forever." This invoked a small bit of bitter rage within Penny's well being. But not enough for her to calmly hand the clan cape and leaving without a word said. Currently, Penny roams Gielinor for a purpose in her life, losing contact with her fellow clan members. "I am the neutral adventerer. I shall not harm for no reason, and I shall not give for no reason. I live under no one's hand, for I am my own god of my own life. Curse away the Saradomin Plague, starters of the fire that fuled the war." Clan Greenfield It had come the day where Penny learned more about her father's history through a book given to her by a hooded stranger. The stranger's only words being "You've learned alot since you were a child my dear." with a soft gentle female voice. Wondering what it meant, she went to the Falador Bar to gaze off at the castle whilst reading. 'Dear journal. My dearest journal. My wife, Meiling, has dissapeared. After the birth of my daughtter Penny, she had just dissapeared behind the scenes. I've been begining to wonder where she is, and if she's dead or not. I want to go and search for her, but I cannot leave Penny on her own, as the other clans may attack. The Greenfields have always had a bad history, what with us being one of the few demons to be fused with holy figures. Both Saradomin and Zamorak in one. The Guthix god would be angered for sure. I guess that's why many Guthix worshippers have snuck into our ranks. Though, as apart of the Greenfield code, we must accept and respect all. Do not attack others unless they harm you first. But many in the clan have become resiliant, saying that this clan is to be taken down. We shall accept you always, my brothern. We will show you love. I hope you show the same in return.' 'War has broken out for the Greenfield Clan. If any of my children or brothern read this. Please, revive the Greenfield Honour.' Penny had time to ponder on this, having enough time to talk to and elf and gaze upon the tower of Falador. One question went through her head. 'Shall I bring honour back. Or shall I remain a secret?' Over time, she learned that the Greenfield Honour is something no man, woman, god, or whatever one may be, can break. Thus so, with the help of her self knowledge, she launched Clan Greenfield once more. Her time had come for the trials of the gods. An everlasting ritual in the Greenfield code. A leader must learn to communicate with the three large gods. Guthix, Saradomin, and Zamorak. Taverly, the home to Guthix. The Druids accepted her in as she entered, wishing to communicate with the local god. Provided with the white attire of peace, she steps into the Taverly dungeon. 'How would I find a place to communicate with a god here?' She thought again, and again, and again. Stopping at an area unknown to her, weird. That is, since she'd have gone dungeon crawling with people before from her clan. 'Maybe a teleport?' She thought. Wizardry isn't that much of a foreign thing to her. Though, returning to her senses, she looks around. She's trapped in a solid block of moss. "Don't panic... Come on now..." She had spoken out loud to herself. Attempting to move, she could not. The moss had entangled up the robes, trapping her in moss. A voice spoke out, "Who art thou? If thou wishes to live, speak." A deep, but calm voice. Something only a kind man could speak. "Penny-Lee, Greenfield's Guild Leader!" Loudening her voice, she tried to grab ahold of the situation. The voice had replied, "Be what, of your purpose?" These questions had gone on for awhile, and thus Penny was released from the Mossy Hold. She was trapped, unable to leave. If she was trapped, how would she live? Questions, rushing through her head, quelled by the moss at peace. Nature, a beauty indeed. The power of magic can be unknown to even those who use it. There are many new incantations, spell runics, even books. The most overlooked spell being Time Travel. Mixing the loadstone's Traveling Split-World with the Wizard Tower's Beam Teleport, you can create something that can take you to places you thought were only in books. It's overlooked for one fact, you can use it to re-write history. But, why re-write when you can fix? Mistakes are eternal, without the proper spell in your hands. To meet the gods, you must travel back. You cannot just meet them in some random wasteland area. You must travel through time to era of magical lands. Everything is either a cube, or an orb. Many gods, fighting to gain into the new era of races. Everything was just a clear looking glass to Penny, but she wished not to notice it all. Knowledge is your greatest strength, but your greatest downfall. Her next god to visit was Saradomin. Arriving at Port Sarim, her eyes looked in the direction of the church owned by the Saradomin Guild. A shiver went through her body as she looked away. Her boat, ready to leave for the Saradomin mainland. Entrana. She wished not to enter into that land, but she had to anyway. The lands around it, uncharted, a sea that should not be traveled. But disguised as a monk from the monastery, she boards the boat. Setting out for lands she wants not to know about. ... The boat has arrived. Stepping off, she had gained her task. Cleanse the dungeon of demons. The task was easy enough, she was out of the land and on her way to Canifis for the Zamorakian trials. But first she had to cross the Slave River. A task that's easily done, without the whole werewolves trying to kill you thing. Or the Vampyres for that matter. Holding her weapon, and Iron Blade, she made her way through to Canifis. A place, weird to go. But if she was going to be the leader of Clan Greenfield, then she must connect to each god. Luckily, the Vampyres paid no attention to her. Meaning she was on her way to connect with the final god, the god who created much chaos through the land. And with her trials complete, she had two choices. She could either help return the land back to it's uncorrupted self, or leave it as it is and fade away with the dead. With a cough, the book closed. An old woman, telling the story of the Greenfield Leader who sacrificed herself to leave the world by itself. Why change what isn't in need of changing? So remember, deary. Trying to be a hero, will never work for you. Nor will it for anyone else. That is, until another chapter shows itself, proving it's worth of being a hero to all. I believe I must go and lay down now... Come back again, ya'hear? Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurer Category:Female